battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Lightseekers-Based Enemies!
Yes, Lightseekers-based enemies. Mountain Jack-of-all-trades, master at combo defenses and sustained protection. Tough to beat. Advise: Armor piercing. Fire Steady damage outputs and wounded enemies being kept down. Yay. *Smoldroo (ATTACKERS) (Scorch/Onyx) **In particular, they have a bit of lots of HP, bit of lots of DEF, and lots of lots of ATK. Yeah, ATK. Why? They attack like this: Jab, Cross, Hook, Slam Fist. In addition, they can even attack you with molten bowling ball-like rocks. So, if you want to be safe, you better be nice to them! *Infernope (DEFENDERS) (Scorch/Plate) **Burning, burning, burning, Infernopes attack by sacrificing all Pebbols (not gonna tell you what they are 'til later) and turning them into steel balls of molten rock. They will then throw some at you, either overhead or directly at you. However, if their's no Pebbols, they'll form a rock shield which will SPLIT into Pebbols. *Dreadflare (BUFFERS) (Wrath/Scorch) **Dreadflares are buffers. They will give an enemy 50% more ATK for two moves and attack you for two moves. When they attack they will attack by launching fireballs at you. They're easy to dodge so no big deal. But when they buff an enemy, a fire wave is created. Mixed These ones are KINDA based off of Lightseekers. Mostly their names. Astral *Bloodbrawl (Organ/Umbra) (Based off of Blood Moon) **Bloodbrawls aren't actually bloody. They're just the BBS variant of the Pyrobrawl. This might lead you into asking what it does. Well, it won't spit blood (that is WAY, WAY not kid friendly!), but rather it's the color of blood and whenever it touches something it splats it with blood-color goop which is nothing like blood. So yeah, they supposedly are powered up on BLOOD MOONS. Dread *Arrgona (Yurei/Scorch) (Based off of Apocalypse) **When the Arrgona comes, they make an extra gimmick being that every turn a fireball will fall from the sky to try and strike you. You can't really stop those fireballs unless you have an attack which can reflict them. If you get hit you would be burnt by those fireballs. They attack by throwing meteors into the air, so be prepared. Mountain *Maws (Grama/Onyx) (Based off of Moss Armor) **Maws will mainly shed themselves in a moss hide which can be easily burnt down. But while in these hides they heal themselves AFTER they attack. What's their attack? In their hides, they will simply try and spin into you. Out of their hides, they will attack by shooting their fists at you. Nature *Whirlive (Animus/Marine) (Based off of Living Whirlpool) **That's right, living whirlpools. They will attack by sucking all their allies into them (except other Whirlives) and launch them at you. All allies sucked into the Whirlive will be healed and all their debuffs will be removed. And counterattacks are USELESS! Storm *Shockthorn (Fuse/Plate) (Based off of Electrify) **Shockthorns are like Bladirs but way more tougher. They also curl up into a ball, but unlike them they can shoot lightning while charging their roll. They also damage you back if you prematurely attack them with a melee attack, no matter what the heck you are. Not even if you're an insulator. Sorry kid. Tech *Blastar (Armament/Constellation) (Based off of Star Blast) **The Blastars would use their star gun to shoot stars which would go BANG upon contact. So? What's the big deal? The big deal is that they can attack up to three times and they can even jump into the air to shoot a gigantic star which would most likely be the end of you if they manage to strike you. So, that's the big deal kid. Category:Blog posts